The Dream
by karottensuppe
Summary: Destiel. Dean is having an unusual dream. What's the meaning behind it? Maybe Cas can help him figure it out. Rated M because of a little bit of smut. Just a little bit. I may or may not write a second part.


This is the first time I wrote something like this. I would appreciate it if you left comments!

Have fun.

* * *

"_Dean" The voice is nothing but a soft moan in his ear. The longer he sucks on the neck the more urgent the pleas get. Dean begins to run his hand under the t-shirt while he licks across the tender skin just where the neck ends and the shoulder begins. Then he moves his lips higher again. As he is about to kiss the soft lips in front of him again he feels a hand on his crotch and looks his opposite directly in the eyes…_

"What the..." This was _not_ a usual dream.  
Dean woke up to the sound of his own panting. The room was in almost complete darkness, something Dean is still not used to. He still couldn't even believe he had his own room. No more crappy motel rooms with dubious smelling mattresses and curtains that don't quite cover the windows. There was always light coming from the street lamps and even at night you could hear cars driving by. But since the brothers started to live in the bunker Dean slept more and more over, he slept more relaxed.  
He also eats healthier when they are staying at the bunker. It didn't take long for him to discover his love for cooking. Sam was getting a little bit worried after Dean had spent an entire afternoon cooking their dinner but it was so worth it. This was the best dinner they ever had. When they are on a hunt, Dean actually misses his home cooked food. The burgers no longer taste as good as they had before. All fries seem to be tasteless. Coming hove after a few days on a hunt always meant heaven for Dean.  
All in all he had changed a little. He was a little bit happier than before.  
But this new healthier live also brought some bad sides with it. Because Dean was sleeping better, he started to dream more. Before, he seldom slept long enough at a time to reach dream phase, which was good. No dreams also meant no nightmares. All the nightmares about hell, purgatory, loosing Sam, loosing Cas, … loosing everyone close to him. But now all that was coming back.  
Still, it wasn't as bad as it once was, some nights he also dreamt of good things. Things like living in the bunker and having a place to call home again. Or about the smile Sam has on his face when he looks through their library. Sam really enjoyed all the books they now have. Dreaming about that always made him feel a little bit hope that maybe their life isn't always going to be like this. That someday they could retire.

But none of the dreams he ever had was quite like what he had awoken from now. Dean was somewhat shocked. _Dean._ He could still hear it, inside his mind playing over and over again like a broken record. _Dean._ It is the voice of an angel. _Literally_. Well, fallen angel but angel nonetheless. He had dreamt about Cas. But instead of shouting his name for help, as in Dean's usual dreams, the angel had breathed the name _into Dean's ear_. It wasn't a cry for help; it was a cry of lust and longing. It was then only thing Dean could concentrate on right now. His mind was filled with pictures that were more than suggestive. He had to get up. As he sat up he saw that there was light coming from under the door, which meant Sammy was still up. Maybe if he talked to his brother for a while he would forget all about the dream._ Dream_. He reminded himself again that it was just a dream and there's nothing wrong about it. He probably just missed Cas. And he hadn't had sex in a while. The dream didn't mean that he wanted sex with Cas, just that he wanted Cas and sex, _separately_.  
Castiel was now gone for over a week, trying to find some answers about how to get back to heaven.  
Dean didn't want to go alone at first but the newly human was set on doing this on his own. After a small fight Cas took off in the middle of the night, without his cell phone. Sam was sure he is alright but Dean wasn't convinced. Every day he waited for a call from Cas. He just wanted know whether he was okay. He had never been so worried about him before since back then Cas had his angel mojo to protect him. Now he was on his own with mediocre fighting skills at best, chasing after vengeful Metatron and whoever may have helped him.

Clothed only in his tight, black boxers, Dean walked into the main room, expecting to find Sam sitting there, hunched over a book. To his surprise the room was empty. But Sam would have never went to be with the lights still on, he is way too conscious of the electrical bill. Just to be sure Dean called his name.

"No, it's me. Hello Dean." Dean's heart almost missed a beat at the sound of the deep voice. He turned around to see Castiel standing close behind him. Too close. His scent made Dean a little bit dizzy. Like in his dream he smelled divine. Dean could never really tell what the scent was, aftershave mixed with something heavenly. The scent alone brought new images to his mind.

_Dean pressed against Cas. His hands all over the angels body. He could feel the muscles on his smooth chest. As his hands trailed farther down he felt the coarse hair just underneath his belly button that grew in a line and disappeared und der the edge of his trousers. In a haste he relived Castiel of his shirt and tie – the coat had been discarded minutes ago. Castiel's hands were not still either. Gone was the shy baby in a trench coat. In front of Dean stood a half naked man whose only goal right now was to get into Deans pants._

"Dean? Is there something wrong? You seem quite flushed? Perhaps you should sit down." Dean was yanked out of his mind by Castiel. What's wrong with him?

"No, everything's fine. I… I just had a funny dream, that's all. Thank God you're back. Where have you been, man" It was hard to keep his voice even.

"It is a long story. Are you sure you are alright? Maybe you are running a fever? Let me check the temperature." Cas had learnt this a few weeks back when Sam wasn't feeling alright and Dean held his hand to his brother's forehand repeatedly over the day. Dean inhaled sharply when Castiel's hand touched his forehead. He jerked the hand away and stumbled slightly backwards.

"Dammit Cas, I'm fine!" But he was far from fine. The touch of the former angel hat set his skin on fire. He could feel his palms sweating and a tingling in his stomach. It was like he was nervous. To make matters worse, judging by the tightness of his boxers he suspected he had an erection. Immediately his face turned bright red and he hoped Cas was oblivious to that. At least part of him hoped that. A small part of him hoped that the man in front of him would notice it. Notice it and be happy about is. Cas could come a little closer and put his hand –  
Dean stopped himself before this could get any worse. He didn't know why he felt like felt but right now he was horny. Horny for a man. Said man was looking at him with a curios look, the hand that that touched him seconds before still outstretched in the air.

"I'm sorry Cas. It's just the dream and.. I don't know… Cas?" Castiel had taken a step towards him and looked him straight into the eyes. The things this did to Dean were indescribable. Never had he felt anything like it before.

"Dean, your pupils are dilated."

"S-so?" Dean swallowed. Was it that obvious?

"You are flushed and I presume you have sweaty palms."

"I don't see where this is goi– "

"You are aroused." Said Cas, matter-of-factly.

"What? Yeah.. I- I mean, no. No, I'm not." There was a noticeable pitch in his voice. He also became suddenly very aware that he was almost naked. Almost naked with a boner.

As if Castiel could read his thoughts he looked at Dean's boxers. Dean staggered backwards until he was backed up against the table. Cas still stood at the same spot, still looking down at Dean's crotch.

"Oh. Dean I'm sorry, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I know you weren't ready to admit it. I'll go and leave you alone."

"Wait! Ready to admit what?"

"Your feelings for me, of course. I always knew about them but I didn't want you to feel pressured to do anything."

"Woah back up a little bit. I don't have feeling for you. I.. I don't swing that way. I like girls. Girls only. With boob. Big boobs and– Why are you laughing?"

"If you didn't have feelings for me, would you let me do this?"

"Wha–" After that Cas was standing incredible close. He looked Dean in the eyes and told him to hold still while he took Dean's head into his hands. Dean was lost in the deep blue of Cas's eyes. Then the eyes closed and Dean felt soft lips against his. It was a soft kiss, without tongue but with much passion nonetheless. As quickly as it had started it was over and Cas was looking at Dean again, who was not able to speak. His mind was clouded. All he could think of was kissing Castiel again. It must have shown in his eyes because seconds later the former angel was kissing him again. This time however Dean had closed his eyes to and had brought up his hands to his friend's face. He tried to think about whether this kiss felt like the one in his dream. His mind was blank. He could only think about what was happening right now and so he just let go of all that was holding him back. Dean opened his mouth to let Cas' tongue in. It just felt so right. He put one hand to the back of Castiel's head and knotted his fingers in the soft dark hair. As he began tugging it he could hear a moan escape the man's lips. The trench coat was dropped seconds after and as Dean began to open the buttons of the shirt he could feel hands roaming his body only stopping when they found their destination: Dean's boxers. Dean gasped. Then, both of them stopped. Behind them a door happened and a sleepy Sam looked at them. Neither Cas nor Dean knew what to say so they just looked at him, Cas' hand still on Dean's crotch.

"Ahm, guys, I'm happy that you finally can admit what everyone already knew but in case you didn't notice, this is the table we eat on so if you could be so kind and move somewhere else. Thanks. Also, use protection. … Good night and please don't be too loud, I need my sleep." With that Sam was gone.

The happy couple moved to the Dean's bedroom where they continued.  
Sam could hear them until late at night, moaning and calling each other's names. Sam let it slide this once but he wasn't going to put up with that every night.


End file.
